A Trick or a Treat
by musicalmelody21
Summary: A young girl just wanted to go out on Halloween but got other plans for her. Will she find love or lose her life Len KagaminexOC


A Trick or a Treat

It was finally Halloween and everyone couldn't wait for the spook festival. All the children were dressing up and getting their bags ready for the many treats that they'll get.

Little Emily was the one child who was sixteen who still loved to go trick or treating. She loved that she could dress up and not being scolded at for being herself.

She was 5 foot 1 with black hair that was right above her shoulder and layered. Her eyes were a hazel blue green like the ocean. She was not too skinny but not too chubby, and the perfect body, curves and everything. Her skin was a peaches and cream pale color.

Wearing a gothic Lolita witch costume she was ready to go into the forest. Many of the town said not to go into there at night, especially on Halloween. Many children have gone, but never returned. Yet she was afraid at all. She loved the thrill of being terrified. She was planning to sneak away from the party to go to the forest.

The festival was lively and fun, but Emily was waiting for the right moment. Noticing that her parents weren't looking, she snuck behind a bush and ran down the dark path. She went to many houses and got many different candies. Turning to go back home she realized that she was lost.

She ran for what seemed like hours until she heard a sound. She walked closer and found that it was someone singing she went closer and was in a round part of the forest where the trees formed a large circle.

It was hypnotizing, the voice the song, it was calling to her. She snapped out of it when two figures came to view. They were twins who were her height and were about 14 or 15. One was a girl whose blonde hair was just like hers but I little bit shorter and blue eyes. She wore a dark red dress with a small black cape. She was wearing black boots that reached below her knees and a black witch hat with a white bow on it. The other one caught her attention the most. He had blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and had blue eyes as well. He wore a black coat shirt that had long sleeves and black short that was right above his knees and had on black shoes and white socks. He wore a black top hat with a big dark red bow with two dark red roses on it.

"Hello, what are two doing here?" They looked up at her and smiled. "Why we're trick or treat children like you," the girl said was twirling around. "My name is Emily and yours." The boy walked to her, took her hand and kissed it. She could have sworn that she heard him say just like cinnamon but shook the thought out. "I'm Rin and this is my brother Len, tee hee we saw that you were alone and wanted to see if you want to come trick or treating with us." Emily looked at them and smiled. It could be a lot of fun and better than being alone. "Alright I will." She walked ahead of them, missing the evil smirks on their faces.

Emily was walking beside Len as Rin skipped just ahead of them. She smiled and giggled at the fun she was having. Len smiled at her and poked her. She poked him back and ran. They started to chase each other until Emily slipped on a little hole that lead into a ditch. She was about to fall until arms wrapped around her. Len held her and pulled her to her feet as she caught her breath. Smiling she thanked him and went to Rin. Minutes later she saw a house that was decorated with jack-o-lanterns ands other Halloween stuff. Going in she smelled the scent of candy and other goodies. On a chair was a cute basket with a green ribbon. When they weren't looking, Emily headed to the back of the house.

Looking in the rooms yet nothing of interest was there. Then on the ground was a doll of a girl who had a long green hair in pigtails. She looked in the dark room and walked in. she tripped on something and touched on what felt like a hand. Turning on a light there was the girl that looked like the doll. She was covered in blood and had a look of terror. Emily realized that it was Miku who had disappeared a year ago.

She backed away and tried to run to the door but it was blocked by Rin. "You are a wicked one. You go sneaking into others homes without permission. Hee hee well can't change that shall we?" Emily back away but was grabbed by Len from behind. Rin was eating some of her candy while Len dragged her out side. "We'll give you a head start to run." Without warning, Emily ran into the woods not caring where she was going.

Her eyes filled with tears as she reached a river. Breathing she drank the water. Looking down she whipped her eyes but then see Len's refection that he was behind her. Eyes that were wide she ran past him and deeper in the woods.

She stopped again and whirled all about to find her way. Turning around she walked right into him and fell onto her back. Len then was on top of her pinning her arms above her head. She struggled to free herself until she saw the sad look in his eyes. "Don't struggle. I want you to be alive Emily. I care for you and want you to stay with me and Rin. She can be a sister and…" He stopped talking long enough to kiss her on the lips. She found herself kissing back. "Alight, I'll stay…………….Forever."

A year has past and it was Halloween again. I girl by the name of Vicky ,who was that night voted Halloween Queen had went into the woods and played hide and seek with the man she was with. Smirking that she was cheating on him she walked down that path. A girl in a Gothic Lolita witch outfit was sitting on a log looked at her. Her face was very pale and her eyes were very strange yet beautiful. "Hello are you lost?" Vicky looked at the girl think what a freak and walked past her. She went and sat on a rock began to hear some voices. She turned around and let a terrifying scream that was not heard.

Emily dragged the body into the dark room and laid it next to the others and Miku's and looked the door returning to her room. The sat on her bed until a pair of arms pulled her onto the bed. Smiling she faced Len who smirked and cuddled into her body. Thinking that she became one of them, she now had to take victims to their doom, but as long as she got treats and Len and Rin, that's all she needed.

My very first fan fiction ^_^


End file.
